Department
1 - Security Department ' Is responsible for providing security and protection for all facilities and objects, regardless of their priority. SD employees are trained to counteract Sanity and deviance breach events, intrusions, sabotage, natural disasters, and other emergencies. Newcomers to this service usually undergo general training before being assigned to an object or site. Special training for working with a given object is performed on-site after assignment. '''2 - Behavioral department ' Efficient scientific work is the cornerstone of the Foundation’s existence and operation. This department is responsible for studying all psychic wielders, developing countermeasures for sanity deprivation and designing various devices and medicinal products to be produced by the Manufacturing Department. The employees are recruited from among the best and most promising scientists in various fields. '''3 - Department of External affair DEA is responsible for a wide spectrum of operations: planting disinformation, eliminating traces of psychic wielder's deviance activity, D-class personnel enlistment, and recruiting new employees from military and civil institutions. The DEA is responsible for concealing the activity of special forces agents and facilities in populated areas. DEA is essentially the front line of the Foundation as it filters all potential employees and is responsible for maintaining high standards among recruited personnel—this can also be called HR. '4 - Research Department—Powers ' The RDP is responsible for all the research on psychic powers in the facility and outside. The employees in this department are in constant contact with the psychic wielders, therefore they need to be regularly checked for loyalty. A truth trial is made once a week to make sure no employees start to have feelings for a psychic wielder. This department is the only one who has the jurisdiction over psychic power testing, but need to be approved by the administrative department first. '5 - administrative department ' The Administrative Department is headed directly by the O5 Command and the Administrator. It directs the Facility’s actions on all levels. This department includes all communication nodes and command centres; every such node and centre have a standby for failure redundancy. The jurisdiction of AD also include whole facility’s financial operations, like disposition of funds, accountancy, budget planning, etc. Due to the importance of this department, loyalty checks are more frequent here than anywhere else. The record-keeping office also belongs to this department. '6 - Manufacturing department ' Is responsible for fulfilling any material requests that can arise during retrievals, behavioral changes, or any other facility process. This department is dedicated to constructing a wide profile of custom-made or mass-produced items. Designing and manufacturing is often done on-site for security reasons. For the same reasons, neither the manufacturing staff nor the design documents ever leave the facility’s limits. These are usually stocked with modern equipment and are heavily guarded. '7 - Medical Department ' The Facility Medical Department is responsible for keeping employees in good health. Due to the nature of Foundation work, medics often encounter difficult to treat and highly unusual instances of wounds, trauma, infections, and disorders. Because of this, the MD adheres to exceptionally high personnel standards. Some Foundation medics specialize in secondary areas of treatment expertise such as Semitic influences, psychological trauma, and so on. '8- special task forces department ' The Foundation’s line of work requires many highly specialized professionals. This is usually related to sanity breach that require much effort and an unorthodox approach for retrievals or disposals. To address this, Special Task Forces are formed from S ranked psychic wielders. STFs are teams of varying size that specialize in specific roles or respond to specific situations.